


Tony is a Little Shit Who Gets What He Deserves

by AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is sick of it, M/M, Multi, Poly pairings are only mentioned, Steve and Bucky did the do the night before for the first time in 70+ years, Steve gets pissed, and shuts him up good, everyone heard, tony is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable/pseuds/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what it says on the tin. Tony is laughing at them for having sex last night, and Bucky gets him to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony is a Little Shit Who Gets What He Deserves

Bucky gritted his teeth and glared over his coffee at Tony Stark, who was currently laughing and needling at Steve, who was blushing vividly and covering his face with one of his hands.

Last night was the first time in over seventy years that Steve and Bucky had been intimate with anyone, much less each other, and apparently the rush of sensations had caused them to be loud enough to be heard throughout all of Stark Tower. Tony wasn’t dropping it, and Bucky was getting more and more pissed as Steve got more and more uncomfortable. Everyone around the table jumped when Bucky slammed down his mug, accidentally shattering it with the force, snarling at Tony with a glare.

“Shut the fuck up, Stark, or I’m going to satisfy your relentless curiosity by describing, in minute detail, every single time Steve and I fucked your dad.”

Tony’s mouth fell open, and half the table started choking on their breakfast, they were laughing so hard. Steve only flushed harder, and groaned softly.

“Bucky…Buck, was that really necessary?”

“Yes.” Bucky said simply, starting to pick up the pieces of the shattered mug. Tony was still frozen in shock and horror, and Bucky smirked. “C'mon, Stevie. I saw a great-looking ice cream place last week, and I want to check it out with you.”

Steve sighed and rose with him, but before he could step away, Nat grabbed his arm with a smirk. “Did you guys really have at least one threeway with Howard Stark?”

Bucky laughed from the kitchen as he dumped the glass into the garbage. “Four way. Peg was in on it too. But admittedly, she usually just watched.” Steve stormed out the door, leaving the others laughing again, and Bucky had to run out after him.

Tony finally spoke, turning to Bruce. “Please tell me none of that actually happened and this is all an awful nightmare and that I’m actually asleep for once.”

Bruce chuckled, sipping his juice. “Honestly, Tony, you were asking for it. You were kind of being an ass. Oh, don’t give me that face.”


End file.
